witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract: Swamp Thing
Didn't haggle or talk to Leslav: 136 Haggled and waited: x2 |Level = 12 |Enemies = Drowners Foglets Ignis Fatuus |Location_map = Tw3 map crookback bog 01.png}} Contract: Swamp Thing is a contract quest in . : Contract: Monster from the Swamp : Anyone knows how to read, read this, and read it careful, so that it's known far and wide, or at least throughout the whole village. : Out in the bog, by where we dig peat, there's a beast what feeds on men and spurts out deadly mists all around itself. If you're good with a sword and looking for coin, know that I'll pay and pay well for that beast's head. And to everyone else, stay out of that accursed bog if you value your lives. Don't say I didn't warn you. : ''-Leslav'' Walkthrough This quest can be picked up either by talking to the peat digger, finding the mysterious fog, or by finding the notice on Downwarren's notice board. Approach Leslav and talk to him to learn about the monster. You can then choose to haggle or not over your pay and, once agreed, head out to where the marker is. If you found the fog first, the marker will simply point you to this area, no interaction with Leslav needed. Regardless, a search area with then pop up to the east. At the search area, several drowners appear. Once they're dead, you'll see a body near some rocks, and Geralt will comment on there being an illusion there. Examine the body, then use the Eye of Nehaleni on the "rocks" to reveal the missing tracks. You can follow them, but they're spread out a bit and they lead to where the marker is pointing anyways: a small hut to the west. You could also just skip finding the body entirely and go to the hut in the next part to continue the quest. If you found the body and tracks, you just need to examine one of the things (the body or the blood smear) at the hut to learn of the unique foglet, Ignis Fatuus and earning 25 . If you skipped over the previous step, then you need to examine both. Once you've looted the area, head towards the new search area. Around the southeast part of the yellow area on your map Geralt will comment that he needs to use Nehaleni's Eye. There are two entrances you can use this on, but this assumes you used the eastern entrance. The western entrance has a horse's corpse nearby and the other is the cave entrance marker nearby. If you don't have the eye, you'll need to go to this cave marker to get inside. Using your Witcher Senses, you should see what appears to be a large boulder in this area with the icon above it that indicates it's in illusion. Interact with it to reveal a cave and head inside. A foglet will soon appear in this first area, so take him out. Necrophage oil works against him and after you killed it, look in an alcove on the left to find a few lootable containers, one of which contains the Ursine superior silver sword diagram. Now, head deeper into the cave system to find the special foglet, Ignis Fatuus. if you used the western entrance, when you venture in far enough it'll automatically go to the cutscene to fight Ignis Fatuus, skipping the first foglet fight. If you used the one unhidden entrance though, you'll have to deal with a foglet before getting to Ignis Fatuus. His hits take a lot of damage, so play it safe by dodging and using Quen. The monster cannot leave the fog, so run off to regenerate health with a Swallow potion if you need to. Like other foglets, he disappears into the fog a lot and will also summon minor foglets to distract you, though they have no power level and can be one hit easily. You can also use Yrden here, which will make any that spawn in the circles instantly disappear. Once he's dead, loot the corpse for the foglet trophy and Carabella, then head to the original contract giver, even if you didn't talk to him first. If you found the fog and didn't talk to him first, or didn't haggle, he'll automatically give you 136 and the quest will complete, netting you 240 . If you did talk to him prior and haggled, he'll explain he doesn't have all the gold that you haggled for and you can either demand he pay up all he has now or wait a week for him to pay you double. If you demand he pay now, he'll give you all he has, but it's only a portion of what was agreed on, along with 240 . If you agree to wait a week for double the amount, return in 7 days time and, true to his promise, he'll pay you double the original pay along with 240 . Journal entry ::If Geralt comes across the fog or notice first: :::A mysterious fog that killed all who ventured into it had arisen near the village of Downwarren - inconveniently close to where peat was being dug. Geralt decided to investigate this murderous mist and see if he couldn't put a stop to it. ::If Geralt talks to the man first: :::Near the village called Downwarren, Geralt came across a man who dug peat for a living. One glance was enough to know something was ailing the poor fellow. He warned the witcher about a strangling fog which had sprung up in the nearby swamp. The man's story convinced Geralt a monster was at work and so he decided to look into the matter. :Geralt's investigation took him to the very heart of the swamp. As he was walking an exceptionally hideous foglet suddenly jumped out at him from an unusually thick patch of fog. The monster was old and strong, making defeating of it no easy labor. Geralt managed the task, however, and a few moments after the foglet breathed its last, the poisonous fog dispersed and the witcher could at last fill his lungs safely. :If Geralt insists on payment immediately or didn't talk to him first or didn't haggle with him: ::Hoping to find someone who would offer him a reward, Geralt went to Downwarren. A peat digger residing in that village was grateful Geralt had enabled a return to his labors and so handed the witcher some coin. :If Geralt waits a week for payment: ::Hoping to find someone who would offer him a reward, Geralt went to Downwarren. A peat digger residing there was grateful to the witcher for enabling him to return to his labors and promised the witcher a generous reward - if he could stand to wait a few days while he gathered more funds. Geralt agreed, and in return for his patience received a purse full of gold crowns. Objectives * Find the notice first: ** Talk to the contract issuer. * Find out what's killing people in the fog. * Use the Eye of Nehaleni to see through the illusion. * Navigate the illusions to find the foglet. * Use the Eye of Nehaleni to see through the illusion. * Kill the foglet. * Take a trophy from the foglet's body. * Collect the reward for the foglet. * If you agree to wait a week: ** Return in a week to collect the agreed-on reward plus interest. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Ignis Fatuus Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:Contract- Swamp Thing. Geralt Kills Ignis Fatuus Foglet (Witcher 3 - Velen Trophy Quest) pl:Zlecenie:Potwór z bagien ru:Заказ: Чудище с болот Category:The Witcher 3 contracts